


Stockings (part 1)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Prompt Stories, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Sam's Christmas quest.





	Stockings (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

Christmas was just around the corner and, with this being Jack’s first Christmas, Sam had decided that they would go all out and celebrate it properly. At first, he found some resistance coming from both Dean and Castiel: Dean thought it was pointless celebrating Christmas, because, in his words, “Hunters don’t celebrate Christmas, Sammy.”, and Castiel, being an angel, didn’t celebrate Christmas. The only one on his side was his girlfriend, Lexi, who agreed it was a good idea and helped him convince the older Winchester and the Angel of the Lord that it was good for Jack to experience Christmas, that it was something his mother would like.

As soon as everyone was on board with the idea, Sam had been busy getting everything needed to decorate the bunker, from ornaments to getting a real tree, he even had already bought all the gifts. There was only one thing missing: the stockings. It was something that he knew they had to have. Sure, they didn’t have an actual fireplace to hang them off of, but Sam had already thought of an alternative.

Sam knew he wanted personalized stockings for each one and he also knew that the hardest one to find was going to be Cas’ name, so, instead, he decided to look for someone online who could sow his name on a stocking. Making a quick search online, he found an Etsy page that specialized in sowing names in things. Messaging the owner, he placed his order and was told that it would be ready in two weeks. That time of the year was a really busy time for her, but she would be able to send him the stockings in two weeks, with no delay. Now, all he had to do was wait.

Two weeks passed a lot faster than Sam was expecting. He almost forgot about it, since they had been busy with hunts after hunts. Driving into town, he went to pick up the package at the local post office where they had a postal box. Sam couldn’t wait to see how they had come out.

Arriving at the bunker, he walked into the library and placed the package on the table. He was alone in the bunker, with Cas and Jack off with Lexi to buy some Christmas presents and Dean going grocery shopping, not only for the week but also a few things for the Christmas Eve dinner.

After Lexi had convinced Dean that it was a good idea to celebrate Christmas for Jack’s sake, he had taken upon himself to cook Christmas Eve dinner, as well as a few traditional desserts that he remembered their mother making. Sam didn’t know what to make of it, but he was happy that his brother was getting into the Christmas spirit. Dean was going as far as teaching Jack how to cook them, so in the future, if he wanted to, he could cook them himself.

Opening the box and removing the loose paper, he looked in and saw five red stockings with their names beautifully sowed in, in white lettering, almost as if they had been drawn on. They looked beautiful.

Moving to the back of the library, he took a look at the small space that was gonna be their Christmas corner, like Lexi had said. It was in the little corner where the armchairs were that he had decided to put the tree up. Jack helped him decorate it, as well as the rest of the bunker, and Sam had decided that he was gonna use those back shelves as the hanging place for the stockings.

Grabbing the hammer and a few nails from one of the storage rooms nearby, he returned to the library only to find that everyone had already returned and were now admiring their respective stocking. He could see in Jack’s face that he loved it and that meant everything to him, after all, he was doing all of that, mostly, for him.

Walking over to them, Sam asked Jack if he wanted to help him hang the stockings up. Jack agreed and they both moved to the back of the library while Cas, Lexi and Dean watched them, with smiles on their faces. Sam taught Jack how to hammer correctly and how not to hurt himself doing so. It took a bit longer than normally would, but Jack was enjoying it, so no one cared.

Once the stockings were up, they all stood there and looked at their little corner and smiled. It looked beautiful, with the tree completely decorated and the stockings hanging just above them on the shelves, with lights sparkling all around. That’s when Lexi handed Sam something that was gonna make that Christmas one to remember.


End file.
